


Turn Yourself Over

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub Scott McCall, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: Scott is tired and is stressed from always being the one to supply answers when he's not much older than the rest of the pack. Derek is happy to relieve him of some of the stress.





	Turn Yourself Over

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new work. I've been going through Tumblr and found some of my fics that never made it over.

Scott struggled under the title True Alpha. Everyone always expected so much from him. It was constant, never ending. The look on Liam’s face when there was a decision to be made. Hell, the look on everyone’s faces. He was the alpha and he knew it came with a massive amount of responsibility; responsibility he willingly shouldered. But, there were days where he couldn’t bear to make one more decision, not even what to eat. It was those days when his brain contemplated every wrong decision he had ever made. He was forgiven for them, excused for his age and inexperience. But people died. People he was responsible for. 

Derek pulled him aside one night. He tried to explain that he didn’t have to carry all the burden, that he could share it. But Scott saw Brett’s awe and heard the whispers from other Packs. He couldn’t. There was too much riding on him being the True Alpha they needed. 

Derek waited several weeks before broaching the subject again. “Scott, do you trust me?”

Scott blinked wearily. His joints ached from exhaustion. “Of course I do, Derek.”

“If you won’t share the burdens of leadership, maybe I could help you to turn yourself over to someone else’s hands.”

Scott stared at Derek, trying to understand.

Derek hated the hollow look the young alpha had been wearing for far too long. “You think you should be punished. You can’t focus on making decisions. Let me help you.”

“How?”

Derek threaded his fingers through his hair, not sure how to delicately to put it. He wasn’t a master of verbal communication. Sighing, he figured it would be best to show instead of tell. He walked over to his chest of drawers and opened the bottom one. He pulled out a pair of leather floggers, their handles were braided in an intricate design. “Turn your punishment over to me. Let your mind go blank and trust that I will take care of you. You need to rest and you never stop worrying for even a moment.”

Derek went over the rules and conditions of their arrangement for a couple weeks before their first session. He wasn’t going to abuse Scott’s naivete like so many had before. 

Scott came to look forward to his weekly private meeting with Derek. In the safety of the loft, he didn’t have to pretend to have all the answers, or pretend to be strong. Derek let him show his weakness, his frailty. He accepted it and praised Scott for retaining his humanity after so much had happened.

Scott stripped his shirt off and folded it, placing it neatly on the king sized bed. He could already feel the tension draining from his shoulders, his masks falling. 

“Place your hands flat against the wall.” 

Scott quickly obeyed.

“Do you remember your signals?”

Derek always asked. Always made sure that Scott knew that he had an out. Yes, Scott was turning over control to Derek, trusting him to know how far he needed to be pushed. But, in the end, he had final say on how far they went. It was simultaneously empowering and relaxing. He turned over everything he was and received himself back when he put his shirt back on, better and more whole than when he walked in.

Scott nodded. He knew. He was ready.

Derek started with several warm up strikes with the leather floggers. The rhythm followed the beat of his heart. He could feel his skin warm under the attention of the leather strips. Just as he adjusted to the rhythm, Derek struck him, hard. His muscles spasmed. 

“You aren’t zoning out on me yet.”

Derek picked up the pace and interspersed heavy hits with milder glances that caressed more than bit. It was just enough to prevent Scott from drifting, maintaining his presence just on the edge. Blood rushed to his back. Scott reveled in it. He turned his attention to stalling his healing. He wanted to feel this. Need to feel it. With every sharp strike his sins were drained, his mind eased. 

Scott leaned forward, but refrained from resting against the wall. Derek brutally punished one side, neglecting the other, turning his skin bright red. Just as the color shifted from bright red to a darker shade, he turned his attention away and balanced out the beating. “Let it go, Scott. Let it go.”

He did. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t figure out if they were from sorrow, happiness, or simple relief. Relief that someone cared enough to take control in this small way and let him be weak for a moment. He was safe and secure. The flogging continued, leather swiping streaks across his back, but he didn’t feel it. All he felt was thankful.

Scott’s eyes widened. When Derek said that there were some anatomy differences between bitten wolves and born wolves, he thought he had meant something a little more … metaphysical. He felt his mouth go dry and swallowed, trying not to be so obvious in his need to get his lips around that giant dick.

Derek was hairy and his treasure trail led straight down the middle of his abs to the thick, pulsing cock. Scott’s hands twitched when he realized that his balls were proportioned to match. He must have let a whimper escape because Derek chuckled, a pleased grin gracing his face. 

“There’s no way we can have sex tonight, Scott. Even an alpha needs time to work up to taking it.”

Scott frowned. He loved being taken, hard and punishing, or gentle and sweet. His prostate wasn’t pleased with being told no, either. His ass clenched just at the thought of taking the massive dick in and feeling someone fill him completely.

Derek stepped forward and trailed his fingers down Scott’s jaw. “We’ll get there. I promise.” He smirked, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy wearing several plugs to get you all stretched out and ready. I’d love to see you try to hold a meeting while one rubs at your prostate.”

Scott tilted his head forward, groaning in desire. 

“Shhh. Just open your mouth. I want you to taste me - see what’s waiting for you.”

Scott’s knees collapsed beneath him. His lips parted and he inhaled the musky scent coming from Derek. It was pure wolf. Instinct and his innate desires combined, there was no fighting his desire and he didn’t want to. He trailed his tongue over the heavy balls, savoring their taste and the heat that radiated from Derek. Derek’s thick cock bumped against his forehead, tantalizingly close. Scott’s nose nudge at the large vein that ran along the underside of Derek’s cock to the purple head. Drawing another deep breath, Scott could smell the chemosignals wafting from the blood just underneath that sensitive skin. Desire, lust … love. 

The last emotion made tears come to Scott’s eyes. He needed someone to love him and this beautiful man before him did, with all his heart. Scott wrapped his lips around the erection, determined to show Derek just how dedicated he was, just how much his love was returned. 

Derek groaned as his alpha’s warm mouth enveloped his head. He knew it would take a lot of practice for Scott to take him fully, but this … this was perfect. He twined his fingers through Scott’s soft hair. He had grown to be such a steady man: confident, restrained, a leader whose cooler head prevailed even in the toughest of times. His balls started to rise. He opened his mouth to warn Scott, but Scott sensed that he was close and pressed his advantage. His tongue dipped and twirled, making Derek’s nerves stand on end. He wanted to warn Scott, but words wouldn’t come. 

Scott felt Derek’s balls rise, heard the moaning from above. He doubled his efforts, savoring the salty sweat that dripped down from Derek’s abdomen onto his dick. Precum leaked from the tip and Scott used his tongue to probe Derek for more. The taste was infused with all of the emotions Derek’s chemosignals were emitting. Cum splattered the back of his throat. Derek’s cock ejected it with such velocity and amount that he couldn’t keep up. He pulled off and let the cum cover his face. His wolf’s instincts reveled in it. Here was his Pack. Scented and marked. He belonged.


End file.
